Ti Amo
by Eyto
Summary: Le cœur chavirant du côté d'Amuro, Ran cherche à savoir si son amour pour lui est bien réel. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre ce qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas savoir... RanAmuroJodie.


Avant toute chose, pour toute tentative d'assassinat ou remerciements pour cet OS, n'oubliez pas de vous en prendre à MelSaintemillion qui m'aura imposé cette histoire sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. :(

Disclaimer : DC n'est pas à moi, ou alors je n'en ai pas encore reçu la nouvelle.

Bonne lecture, et attention... ça ne rigole pas.

* * *

 **Ti Amo**

Un flocon de neige se déposa dans la paume de sa main, puis se transforma en liquide argenté de basse température.

L'adolescente qui se tenait à la fenêtre de l'agence du détective Mouri plissa les yeux tout en laissant son regard balayer la rue qui reposait au pied de son habitat. Habillées d'un manteau bien épais, les quelques rares personnes ayant eu le courage suffisant pour sortir laissaient des empreintes fraiches sur les trottoirs de la ville.

Ran aurait pu penser à Shinichi pendant cette pause qu'elle ne regrettait pas, mais un autre homme occupait ses vagues pensées, qui jonglaient entre ce dernier et la raison pour lequel des souvenirs aussi étranges remontaient à la surface, rejetant toutes les autres. Particulièrement en cette douce soirée, elle ne pouvait pas dégager son regard de cette vue, comme elle ne pouvait pas changer l'image qui restait ancrée dans son esprit, refusant catégoriquement de partir pour laisser place au détective.

Détective, justement, il en était un. Mauvais joueur, doté d'un esprit de déduction très développé, grande confiance en soi et plutôt charmant, il avait tout pour plaire. En vérité cela ne l'étonnerait même pas si toutes les filles du coin étaient à ses pieds, de plus, il travaillait dans un bar qui disposait d'une clientèle très présente et avec une quasi-majorité de femmes.

Amuro Tōru. Un homme très élégant.

Un soupir fut libéré entre ses lèvres qui prenaient froid tant la température de l'air baissait encore en ce début de soirée. La championne de karaté referma la fenêtre et constata, sans grand étonnement, que son père était déjà ivre mort et affalé sur la table, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche entre ouverte. Son père avait encore passé sa soirée à boire et regarder le show de Yoko Okino...

En se disant que s'il décidait enfin de retourner auprès de sa femme, Eri Kisaki, ce genre de problèmes se résoudraient par magie, alors elle garderait espoir de le retrouver comme avant. Il restait un bon père, mais avait ses défauts.

Des défauts... Amuro n'en avait pas spécialement, hormis son côté impulsif et mauvais perdant. En se remémorant l'affaire du mariage du jeune couple en réalité jumeau, elle se souvenait de sa déduction étrangement fausse et hâtive. Bizarrement, elle croyait de plus en plus en sa théorie du fait qu'il ait faussé volontairement sa déduction. Si celle-ci s'avérait être exact, alors cela l'aurait peut-être permis d'approcher son père plus rapidement, et donc de grandir dans le métier de détective... mais ce qui clochait, c'est que malgré son erreur, il était trop intelligent et avait l'âme d'un très bon détective en lui... donc, cela ne pouvait qu'être faux.

Ran passa sa main sur son front. Elle pensait à bien trop de choses en même temps.

Maintenant, ses souvenirs se concentrèrent sur la dernière affaire en date en sa compagnie. L'enlèvement de Conan. Un kidnapping exceptionnel en plein cœur de Tokyo, qui avait simultanément placé sur l'affaire trois détectives qualifiés, et un homme tout aussi intelligent et perspicace, pour résoudre cette dernière dans un conflit qui avait été bien long.

« Ran, décrochez votre ceinture. »

Ces quelques mots qui avaient surpris la jeune femme avaient été prononcés de manière si neutre. Pas tellement d'émotions dans ses paroles. Elle lui avait obéi, et avait comme demandé détaché sa ceinture.

Sa main, juste après, s'était accrochée à son épaule gauche, avant de se retrouver complètement collée à lui. Elle avait même rougi, d'une drôle de manière, elle n'avait rougi de la sorte qu'en présence de Shinichi Kudo. Pour sauver Conan, Amuro avait délibérément actionné le frein à main pour stopper net la voiture du kidnappeur dans une poursuite infernale.

Quand elle l'avait retrouvé, Amuro avait regardé les invités de cette enquête défilaient sur la scène. Masumi, Subaru, le professeur...

« Que fait-elle ici ? » avait-il murmuré.

Peu audible, mais elle l'avait entendu. Elle s'était aussi décidée à répondre

« Un problème ? »

« Non, aucun. » avait-il répondu en reprenant son air innocent. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé cette manœuvre, mais il fallait que je le fasse. »

« Non, non, ce n'est rien. »

Une fois encore, ses joues étaient devenues rouges.

Après ces quelques souvenirs, elle était sûre d'une chose : peut-être avait-elle était victime d'un coup de foudre. Shinichi avait disparu depuis des mois, et son attente devenait interminable, si bien que l'idée de se mettre en couple avec lui avait été chassée de ses envies de l'année.

Ran enfila un manteau, serra sa ceinture, se munit d'un bonnet et sortit de l'agence en prenant soin de fermer l'agence à clé. Elle devait en être sûr... quelque chose n'allait pas, son air bien trop gentil devait être une façade, rien de plus qu'un masque qu'elle pourrait arracher pour voir son vrai visage. D'un autre côté, son cœur lui disait qu'il était un homme parfait et correspondant à ses attentes quant à l'homme de sa vie qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché de sa vie, concentrant son amour pour Shinichi.

Mais, en le rencontrant à nouveau, peut-être aurait-elle une réponse.

Où habitait-il déjà ? Non loin du café poirot, dans une petite résidence pour jeune homme actif. Il ne dépassait même pas 23 ans, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas tenter sa chance ? Sa majeurité n'était plus très loin, et son cœur battait la chamade au rythme de son souffle, courant dans la neige comme si sa vie en dépendait.

C'était ce soir qu'elle devait avoir la réponse. Était-il si gentil que ça ? Et était-elle amoureuse ?

Son geste la mena jusqu'à un petit bâtiment, où le nom Tōru était inscrit. Après avoir sonné au préalable à ce dernier, et donner son identité, l'adolescente put entrer dans la résicende.

Il habitait au dernier étage, vue sur Tokyo. Finalement, il avait peut-être plus d'argents qu'il ne le faisait penser, ce type. Pour un détective, il gagnait plutôt bien sa vie, à croire qu'il y avait quelque chose a coté.

Peut-être que, comme Jodie, il était du FBI ?

« Impossible, enfin... » pensa Ran en secouant la tête.

Huitième étage, son cœur battait encore plus vite. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur, posa un pied derrière la ligne séparant les deux pièces, et marcha à pas lent vers la dernière porte du couloir, celle où elle rencontrerait peut-être son futur époux. À moins qu'au contraire, ce n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de bien, dans quel cas ce serait son pied qu'il aurait le plaisir de saluer.

Sa main toucha le doux bois de la porte qui la séparait de son prince charmant. À deux ou trois reprises, un bruit faible résonna dans le couloir.

Des bruits de pas, et une nuance de lumière. Le cœur de la pauvre jeune femme rata un battement quand son prince charmant ouvrit la porte de mannière élégante, mais naturelle.

— Bonsoir, Ran, salua-t-il.

Il portait une chemise blanche et un petit gilet anglais gris, avec un pantalon noir. Il était très classe ce soir.

— Bonsoir... répondit-elle, timide.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil.

— Mais pourquoi es-tu venu à cette heure ? demanda-t-il. « Tu as un problème ? »

— Non, en fait je voulais savoir... je voulais confirmation de quelque chose...

Amuro fronça les sourcils.

— Tu serais tombé...

Des bruits de pas accompagnèrent les paroles d'Amuro, enfin coupé par la voix d'une femme très familière à l'écoute. Sa silhouette se dévoila derrière le prince, et ce n'était que...

— J-Jodie ? dit Ran, étonné.

— Ran... mais, que fais-tu ici ? s'exclama-t-elle, à son tour.

La jeune femme comprit.

Tsss, elle ne s'était fait que des allusions. Quoi que son cœur battait bien trop fort, elle était vraiment amoureuse d'Amuro. Mais... Jodie lui avait littéralement volé la vedette, et elle dirigeait les rennes à présent.

Elle s'excusa poliment, et s'en alla sans broncher davantage. Amuro referma la porte, surpris, tout en posant son pouce sur son menton comme pour réfléchir à une enquête des plus retorse.

— Je crois qu'elle t'aime, Amuro, soupira-t-elle.

— Et je m'en veux d'avoir pu lui remettre ce sentiment, surtout que je sors avec toi depuis quelques jours, Jodie...

Elle lâcha un petit rire discret.

— Si tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais de la police secrète du Japon, je t'aurais emmené au FBI, tu sais ? Bourbon.

Il sourit.

— Montre-moi tes valeurs, agent du FBI Jodie Starling... déclara-t-il en s'approchant, puis en l'embrassant. « Moi, je vais t'emmener au paradis~ »

La lumière s'éteignit.

[==]

Sa tristesse était présente tout comme sa colère.

Bizarrement, elle avait repris Shinichi dans son cœur. Elle n'en voulait pas à Amuro, pas le moins du monde, c'était la vie. Elle s'était peut-être juste fait des idées. En revanche, elle en voulait terriblement à son ancien professeur d'anglais, Jodie, cette stupide agent du FBI qui lui avait volé un cœur qui ne demandait qu'à être pêché.

Une surprise pour Jodie, qui du coup, reçut un colis anonyme chez Amuro. Une fleur fanée, rouge, avec le signe « X », qui ne signifiait pas ici une marque d'affection, mais de haine.

Quant à Amuro, son colis était tout simplement une balle en argent, avec une tête de mort et un point d'exclamation.

« Hééé ? » s'étonna le jeune couple, sans comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Ran Mouri et Shuichi Akai étaient tous deux fiers dans leur coin.

Ça leur apprendra, à voler le cœur des autres...

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura séduit... si c'est le cas, laissez-moi un petit mot, sinon, vous recevrez un colis. =)

Merci à Mel, qui me l'a ordonné... j'aime bien cet OS. J'en suis assez fier, un des meilleurs pour moi. ^^

À bientôt ! :)


End file.
